Hunter x Hunter episodes by my imagination
by ChouPapilio
Summary: This is HxH episodes by me so I will add new character in this story and that character is me aaah, I will be so happy if I can really enter this HxH world and meet all the characters okay, enjoy reading and don't forget to review; and maybe my story will be a little bit romance
1. Chapter 1

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio arrives in a huge cave. Thanks to that flying woman and flying man(I don't know their name-3-). And they see a lots of people there. Ready to do the Hunter Exam.

"Nee, what's that? Why those people gather in that side? Crowded.." Gon asked. "Why don't you just see it?" Leorio asked back.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are walking to that crowded side to see what's happening. And they see a.. "Clown?" Gon asked.

"Baka! Don't call him like that near him or you'll get killed" said someone behind them. Kurapika looks back and asks, "Who are you?"

"You don't know me? Well okay, I'm Tonpa^^ and that guy *pointed to that clown* is Hisoka. A killer. He failed this exam last year cause he killed a person. And I failed twice(if I didn't wrong)" he explained.

Kurapika and Leorio are just nodding. "Where's that green boy?" Tonpa asked.

"Green boy?" Kurapika and Leorio are saying together and it makes them glare each other.

"Hey, what's he doing with that man?" Gon suddenly asked from behind and makes them surprised.

"Maybe, he's trying to kill him" Tonpa answered. "That means, he will get disqualification again right?" Kurapika asked.

"Hmm.. I dunno. This exam is not begin yet so maybe not" Tonpa said. Gon looks Hisoka very carefully.

There is a man talks to Hisoka. He looks mad but Gon doesn't know what he's talking about. And Hisoka smirks at that man and start to...

"Killing?" Gon asked. Kurapika and Leorio get surprise. This is the first time they join this exam and they already see a killing scene?

Hisoka talks to that man but Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and even Tonpa can't hear that. Suddenly that man's hands change into some pieces of... Blood?

"You better not to close to him" said Tonpa suddenly. "Eh?"

"Yeah, if you are getting close maybe you get killed so watch out" with serious face, Tonpa explained.

"Wait... You said that if you get close to... Who's that... Hisoka.. You'll get killed right? But why that person walks to Hisoka.." Said Gon while he pointed to that person with black hoodie cloak. But cause of the hoodie, Gon can't see the face.

Tonpa, Kurapika, and Leorio get surprised. "I have a bad feeling" said Kurapika. "Eh? Why?" Gon asked.

"Just a bad feeling" Kurapika answered. Gon looks that moment when that man's hands almost disappear and turn into pieces of blood.

That black hoodie cloak person suddenly runs and smacks Hisoka until Hisoka falls down. And suddenly that man's hands turn back to normal.

All the people that see that moment say "oooh" and "aaah" together. And the man that before his hands were disappear, runs away from there.

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and also Tonpa get surprised cause of that person acted. And they get closer to see what happen.

"Hehe.. You're so brave kid" said Hisoka while he tries to stand up. That black hoodie cloak person is just stares him and walks away.

"What do you think you're doin'? You just smack me last time" said Hisoka again. "...I'm not interested in you.." Said that black hoodie cloak person.

"A girl?" Said Kurapika and Leorio together after they hear that person's voice and it makes them glare at each other... Again..

"Ah! I remember now!" Tonpa suddenly shouts to three of them (Gon, Kurapika, Leorio of course-")

"She is...

*continue to the next chapter :p*

* * *

Before that, sorry if I have wrong grammar in this chapter or the next chapters^^" and sorry if I'm not good at making story._. And hontou nii gomennasai, I'm so sorry if this chapter is too short._.

*hiks*

*hiks*

Huwaaa (‾̩̩̩△‾̩̩̩) just read the next chapter minna-saaaaan and don't forget to review this T^T *take some tissues*


	2. Chapter 2

There's a girl in black hoodie cloak that smacks Hisoka. Looks like that girl is crazy (in Leorio's opinion). Now, let's continue our story~

"Ah! I remember now!" Tonpa suddenly shouts to three of them (Gon, Kurapika, Leorio of course)

"She is..."

"Wuah! Look at her! She's attacking that...h-hi-...mm.. Clown.. With lots of black scarlet butterflies!" Shouted Gon.

Suddenly lots of butterflies are coming from her cloak. Black butterflies. And those butterflies are flying fast to Hisoka. Ready to attack him.

Hmm.. What a beautiful butterflies.. Black wings and scarlet light from their wings.. Wait.. What? Scarlet?... Said Kurapika in his mind.

"What will she-" before Gon finished his words. Suddenly cards are coming from behind Hisoka and flying to those butterflies. Make all the butterflies gone.

Gon walks closer to them. "Hoi Gon!" Warned Kurapika. And makes him follow Gon.

"Ck, no no, I don't wanna fight now" Gon can hear clearly what Hisoka said now.

That girl is just quite and walks away from Hisoka. And it seems like Hisoka doesn't care bout it so he just go away.

"Ah yokatta, it's done" said Gon. "Now, I'll tell you bout that girl" said Tonpa.

"Wait, before that, how do you know bout her?" Asked Leorio. "It's simple, I'm failed last year and the last two years so I knew of course. Now, you wanna hear my story or not?" Tonpa said with serious face.

"Yes, please" said Kurapika.

"Hm.. Okay then" said Tonpa. "Before that, about Hisoka first, he failed this exam last year not because he killed someone. But because he makes someone injured. Really bad injured until that person can't continue that exam"

"And who's that person?" Asked Gon with innocent face.

Tonpa pats Gon's head and answer "Papilio and she's not her real name though"

"Papilio?" Asked Leorio and Gon together. Kurapika gets a little bit happy because of that and asks, "Don't say if that girl is the person who get injured?"

"Hm.. How do you know?" Asked Tonpa back. "Well, Papilio means Butterfly in Latin and that girl is using butterflies as her weapon, correct?" Explained Kurapika.

"Hmm.. What a smart girl" said Tonpa.

BRUAK!

Kurapika smacked Tonpa until he fell down. "That's for calling me a girl" said Kurapika with innocent face. ...huft..I'm almost call him a girl.. Said Leorio in his mind.

"Ah, gomennasai^^" ehehe, how bout some drinks? Aaah, I bought 4 drinks for us^^ here you go~" said Tonpa while he's offering drinks to three of them. And an evil sight from Tonpa's eyes.

Leorio starts to drink. Gon feels something strage from this drink whil Kurapika is watching at him. Gon starts to drink and five seconds or five hours later #gubrak okay, five seconds later, Gon throws his drink and clean his own mouth (author's mind: I wonder how he clean it-?)

Kurapika watched him and throw the drink just like he did while Leorio cleans his mouth too. "Hey! This drink is expired! How could you give us this one?" Said Leorio loudly to Tonpa.

"Really? Oh I'm really really sorry, hontou nii gomennasai" said Tonpa in front of three of them.

"Well then, I have to go so bye^^" Tonpa walks away from them but "hey wait, Tonpa-san. You said, Papilio, you remember our last conversation right, Papilio is not her real name so what's her real name exactly?" Asked Kurapika carefully.

"Hmm.. You're interested in this girl are you? Well, no one knows exactly her name" after say that, Tonpa goes away from them.

"Nee nee guys, we better to go there okay^^?" Said Gon to them. And they walk away.

Tonpa just walks without care everything around him except "Hey! Fat man!" Shouted someone behind Tonpa.

Fat man, huh-" ...said Tonpa in his mind. Tonpa looks back and finds a boy with silver hair walks to him. "What do you want?" Asked Tonpa. That boy only smiles cutely and says "I wanna your drink again, can I? it's delicious anyway" said that boy simply.

Tonpa gets a little surprised of this boy and gives him more drinks from his bag. "Ah! Arigatou, fat man!" Said him and starts to walk away but.. "anyway.."

Tonpa looks at him and waits his next words. "Haha! You know, fatty. This poison doesn't work at me" said that boy with evil sight and goes away.

Tonpa looks scared of that boy. He feels something weird so he just continues to walk away.

Fifteen minutes waiting. Finally, the examiner shows up and tells all the rules for this exam. It's simple, they just have to follow him.

"Let's do our best for this exam!" shouted Gon happily. Kurapika and Leorio are just nodding. And yup, it's begin. They start to follow the examiner.

Lots of people join this exam so it looks crowded in that cave. Slowly, the examiner runs faster and the participants have to run faster too. Not a few people can run faster in this exam. Many of them are fainted and tired so they can't continue. But... Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are keep running. Well, Leorio almost give up but luckily, he's not. Papilio also running faster and with her black hoodie cloak, it makes her run faster and easy cause some of those people scared of her-,- Gon meets Killua in here and they become friends (But not for Killua, I think._.)

(Okay, let's move faster until the end of the cave^^ is it too fast._.? Cause I'm too lazy to write what happened in the cave-,-)

"hosh hosh.. Finally... I can do it! Hahaha" Kurapika just give a straight face when Leorio said that. Gon and Killua come into the end of the cave first.

"Then, let's continue our journey and keep follow me" said that tall guy examiner named Satotz. "Eh? It's not over yet?" asked Gon with innocent face. And Satotz just shakes his head. Satotz starts to run and he makes sure that all the participants must be careful in this swamp cause he said that, there are lots of dangerous things here.

"Oi Gon, can you tell both of your friends to run faster? We have to be closer to the examiner" said Killua to Gon. "Hmm.. Okay.. Well, KURAPIKA, LEORIO, KILLUA SAID THAT BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO RUN FASTER!"

-_- _why did he shout it so loudly? _Killua just shaking his head and keep running.

"Just go ahead! Don't think bout us! We'll be there!" shouted Kurapika. "Well, okay"

So, four of them split. Gon and Killua are running close to Satotz. But Gon doesn't want to continue running. "Hey Gon, why are you stop?" asked Killua. "Hmm... I think I have to find them.. They are far from us._." answered him. "So... You wanna go back? Well, not for me.. See ya" Killua keep running and doesn't care bout Gon.

Let's see what happens to Kurapika and Leorio. "Hey Kurapika, I can't see Satotz" said Leorio. "So do I". Kurapika and Leorio keep running but suddenly they stop. They heard an evil laugh(?) from somewhere. Kurapika and also Leorio try to find someone near them. And they see...

"Hisoka!"

Kurapika closed Leorio's mouth and they are get frozen when Hisoka looks at them. Hisoka had just kill some people. Well, you can see what's around him-,-. "Leorio... When I say three.. Let's split" whisper Kurapika. "Err.. Okay.."

"Why do you just standing there?" asked Hisoka. Kurapika and Leorio are just quite. Hisoka laughs a little and walks to them. "What? Not interested in killing?"

"Three!"

Kurapika runs to the right way while Leorio is running to the other way. But suddenly Leorio stops and looks to Hisoka. "Heh! I will not lose from you, clown!" shouted Leorio while running to Hisoka. "Leorio!" shouted Kurapika when he saw his friend became a little bit crazy cause he wants to fight a killer!

PLAAAAK!

*silent for a while*

"Le-Leorio!" Kurapika runs to the fainted Leorio(?). "Leorio, wakes up! Le-" Kurapika stopped his words when a card almost hit his head. Kurapika glares at Hisoka. He stands up and takes his weapon(that's the twin swords). Kurapika runs to Hisoka, trying to hit him but Hisoka can avoid Kurapika's attack easily. Kurapika is trying to attack Hisoka several times but he can't. Until a card hits Kurapika's leg. Kurapika can't stand because of that card. _aarghh... _Hisoka walks to him with killing face.

BRUUK!

Suddenly, from somewhere, Papilio comes and pushes Hisoka until he fell down. Still with her hoodie and her scarlet butterflies, she asks to Kurapika "are you... Okay?"

"Hmph.. You again! Why you always come when I do this kind of thing?" asked Hisoka and he enjoyed lying without care about everything around him. Papilio looks to Hisoka. From her cloak, lots of scarlet butterflies come out and ready to attack Hisoka. "wow wow.. Hold on, girl.. I'm not interested with your beautiful butterflies but I'll come to you again for sure" after said that, Hisoka walks away.

Papilio just stares at Hisoka until he disappears and she looks to Kurapika. Kurapika is sitting on the grass while he holds his leg. Feels what Kurapika feels, Papilio sits next to Kurapika while she holds one of her butterfly. She holds the card in Kurapika's leg while her butterfly makes something like fluid on Kurapika's leg. Slowly, Papilio pulls out the card from Kurapika's leg. Kurapika gets surprised of what she did on him. After, she pulled it out, she takes a white long cloth from her blazer's ribbon and tied it in Kurapika's leg.

"Why..." Papilio stops what she did and stares Kurapika. "Why what?" she asked. "Why... I can't see your face..." Papilio just stares at him without say anything. "But thanks... For this..." said Kurapika. That girl just nod and suddenly holds Kurapika's right arm. Helps him to stand. "You know that if you help me you'll be late to go to Satotz's place so just le-"

"KURAPIKA!"

"Oh? Gon?! W-Wha-"

"Don't move you're inju-"

BRAK! (author's mind: why I like to write sounds such as bruk, brak, plak, or maybe duaar-,-)

"Oww.. Eh?!" Papilio's eyes open wide(well no one can see it cause her hoodie but still, she opens her eyes wide) she gets surprised when she saw that now she's lying on the grass with Kurapika on her. If someone can open her hoodie now, everyone will see that there's a little red color on her cheek. _His.. His body... heavy enough.. but.. I.. argh.. what happen to me... I... _BRUK! Kurapika tried to stand but he can't so everytime he wants to stand up, he ends up with fall to Papilio's body but Kurapika makes sure that when he fell down, it'll not hurt her body.

"Go-Gomennasai... Papilio.. argh.." still, Kurapika lies down on Papilio. "Nee nee, are you guys o-"

"KURAPIKA! WHAT THE- WHAT HAPPEN WITH THIS VIEW!"

...

...

...

...

"Ki-killua... I thought that you already go straight and leave me behind" said Gon with his grins. "I'm worry, okay!" said Killua in high voice. Suddenly, Papilio put her arms on Kurapika's waist and helps him to stand. After that, she puts Kurapika's right arm on her neck and yup, now Kurapika can stand with Papilio's help. "A..aa.. papilio... a.. arigatou.. Daemo..."

"hai.. Daijoubu.." whispers Papilio from her hoodie. Killua stares her confusedly. _This girl... interesting... _Killua walks slowly and suddenly.. "heh?! What the heck is he doing-_-?"

"Leorio... Gomennasai.. I forgot that you're still fainted" said Kurapika in front of the fainted Leorio. "Sou! Let's just take him with us" said Killua while he's trying to make Leorio stand up. "Ah! Let me help^^" said Gon.

Gon and Killua are bringing Leorio with their arm(I dunno how-,- but they can do it) Papilio helps Kurapika to walk. With scarlet butterflies around them, Papilio keeps a smile behind her hoodie.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

Papilio: minna-san.. Gomennasai for the late update.. Our author is busy with assignments, homeworks, course-

Author: ooh.. Don't mention that in front of me.. don't mention that... don't mention... *close her ears*

Papilio: well... you can see it now... and..

Author: I'm sorry for the bad grammars, not good story, and I'm sorry if I make it out of character ToT

Papilio: *goes away*

Author: anou? Lio-chan, where are you goin'? Eh, please review this okay *wink(?)* Lio-chan!


End file.
